


First Inning

by akisun



Series: Nalu hearts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, you guys didn't ask for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: Who the hell allowed girls on the boys baseball team!?
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nalu hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	First Inning

Today was the first day of school and Natsu couldn't be more excited. However, it was no ordinary “first day.” Oh, definitely not.

Alas, today was Natsu's first day of Highschool. Yes, you heard that right! The boy who could barely keep his grades above a D in middle school has graduated to the next level. And he knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Took you long enough flame brain” His raven haired rival rolled his eyes playfully, leaning on the fence like some kind of cool delinquent.

“Food always comes first. Not that you would know, stripper” The salmon-haired freshman snarled back. But his voice was unexpectedly void of its usual malice. His rival grinned wide at his statement, walking over to the boy and completing their usual handshake.

Gray fullbuster, Natsu’s childhood friend. Ever since he began his years of education, this boy had been by his side through thick and thin. And his childhood involved a lot of “Thick” problems. If he were being completely honest, Natsu wasn’t sure where he'd be without Gray. (Not that he would ever tell him that to his face) The odd boy with an unnatural stripping habit was the one to convince him to start baseball in the first place. He told him the team needed someone with an inhuman amount of energy and his “Pyromaniac ass” was the perfect guy for the job. Ever since that fateful day in 4th grade, Natsu had been playing baseball non-stop.

As mentioned before, Today was the first day of high school and the two companions were up extra early in order to check out their new team. 

Fairy Tail.

The school that had, at some point in time, been number one for 5 seasons straight! Each member had their own different unique style but put together they were unstoppable. Sadly after the graduating class 3 years ago, and the retirement of their old coach, the team fell out and hasn’t won a championship ever since. Baseball wasn't even considered a sport anymore! It was a club! Gray, Natsu, and some other pals from middle school had vowed to rebuild Fairy Tail's reputation and become number one once again.

“Oh, Salamander’s decided to show up” A gruff voice huffed from behind the fence. The two boys turned their heads, a wide grin still on their faces, and said their greetings to the new arrivals. 

Loke, Gray's (other) best friend smiled cheekily as he gave Gray a fist bump. “I bet Natsu’s late cuz he was too busy stuffing himself like a pig”

“What other reason could he possibly have” Jet crossed his arms in mock shame. He was just as glad to see the others as Natsu.

“Shuddup, jet” Natsu pouted. “I bet you were the first one here anyway, must’ve been lonely”  
The boy slumped his shoulders in defeat, leaning on the shoulder of his closest friend, Droy, in seek of comfort. Droy laughed unapologetically and patted his friend on the head as if the action were completely normal.

“We are out here fairly early. I would have preferred a few more hours of sleep.” Jellal whispered tiredly, yawning and shaking his blue head of hair. He opened his eyes, the red mark around his eye glistening in the early morning sun.

“Cheer up buttercup” Natsu joked, ruffling the boy's hair. “We gotta see how awesome this team is”

“Speaking of…” Gray looked around the empty playing field, his eyes set on the glistening grass, still wet from early morning dew. “Where are they?”

The other boys made a sound of agreement, searching around the field themselves. It was… completely empty. Where the hell were they.

“Can I help you, boys?” An old voice startled them, sending their hearts into auto-drive. Behind them standing right at the gate was a small old man, large mustache enduring his upper lip, furrowed eyebrows covering a majority of his eyes, and hands crossed behind his back.

Jet opened his mouth, shaking in fear of getting caught. Droy squeezed his arm nervously. “W-we were just…”

“We are terribly sorry for the intrusion sir” Jellal held his hand up professionally, easing the hearts of his two friends just a little bit. “We were just hoping to catch a glimpse of this year's baseball tea- er club.”

The old man winced at his slip up, calmly sitting himself on the ground and sighing in defeat. The boys felt a bit of concern and pity (Though Gajeel failed to show it) glancing around at each other in a silent discussion. Someone had to cheer him up. 

All eyes glared at Jellal. He should do it. It was his fault anyway. But before the tired teen had a chance to offer his words of apology, the old man on the floor burst out into tears. Lots and lots of tears… 

Awkward…

“C-coach please don’t cry” A white-haired female that they had somehow failed to notice crouched beside him, patting his back in comfort. “Please I was just about to tell you that..” She trailed off, the girl finally noticing the 6 boys with gaping mouths. Her eyes widened in shock before sparkling with delight. Natsu and Gray glanced at each other questioningly.

“I-I found 3 people willing to join…” They could all hear the excitement in her voice. “But it looks like our team has just been completed.”

The old man abruptly stopped his tears, blinking the blurriness from his eyes and glancing around the boys. Jet awkwardly shuffled his feet, sending a small wave. The man’s eyes widened, the sad black of them filling with hope. “Mira…” He looked around again in confusion. 

“I only see 6”

Someone cleared their throat. “We are right here” All eyes landed on scarlet red hair, a gray frilly skirt, and… gigantic boobs. 

A girl!?

The female grinned at their slack-jawed expressions, squishing her two friends closer to her side. “It is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Erza scarlet. I’ve been told that I am especially good as a batter.”

“What the hell!?” Natsu finally spoke. He shook his hair, glaring at the white-haired female on the ground. “Is this your team!?” He gestured to the 3 girls.

The girl- Mira’s eyes narrowed in his direction. He shuddered, taking a large gulp of air but stood defiantly in his place. “Is there a problem with that?” Mira smiled. 

Natsu stood still in fear, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.“Y-yes!” Gray answered for him, planting his shaking foot on the ground, hoping his wobbly legs would hold his weight. “What the hell can some girls do?”

“Yeah look at that one” Gajeel pointed at the smaller girl to the red-heads left. Her blue locks fell messily out of the bun she had placed her hair in. A yellow ribbon was wrapped around her head in a cute style, greatly contrasting the glare she sent Gajeels way. He only snickered mockingly, holding a hand up to his waist. “The shrimp is so tiny, I could run her over.”

The boys snickered along with him, covering their mouths to contain their laughter. “Y-yeah!” Natsu wheezed, pointing at a beautiful blond. Her brown eyes stared at him warily as she hid herself further behind her red-headed friend. “By the size of her boobs, it looks like she could fall over!” He broke, falling on the floor and doubling over in laughter. Gajeel followed behind him, giving him a sloppy fistbump as he held his stomach. 

“Right!” Gray cackled along with them, his hands resting on his knees to keep himself from falling over. “A-and that one” He pointed to the red-head, insult ready on his tongue, but at the sight of her murderous glare he quickly shut his mouth, standing up straight and sliding his way behind Jellal. “N-never mind” he whispered.

“Come on Gray!” Natsu stood up, scoffing as the boy cowered. “This chick probably hit one good ball and got congratulated by her mom. Don't be such a sissy”

“Would you like a demonstration?” She glowered. The pink-haired male glowered against her, crossing his arms in retaliation. 

“Be my guest”

Erza gently pulled off her jacket, shaking off the blond that had attempted to hold her back. “E-erza” She stuttered, glancing around wearily. “I don't think-”

“Look she’s scared,” Gajeel teased.

The girl stood up straight, forgetting her attempts at stopping her friend. She looked towards Gajeel in confusion, shaking her blond locks at the insult. “You guys obviously don’t understand. Erza is-”

“Ready” The blond was interrupted by said girl. She stood at home base, swinging a bat in preparation. She stared cockily at the boys. “Which one of you will pitch for me?”

“I guess she’s got good form” Jellal muttered, stroking his chin in thought. Form wasn’t the only requirement for baseball, though it was extremely important. She couldn't be that good. Well, there was only one way to find out. 

“I’ll go” He called out, pushing away the still cowering Gray. The raven-haired teen sent him a shaky thumbs-up before standing uncomfortably close to Gajeel. The large man with dark untamed hair scoffed at his friend but nevertheless allowed him to stay at his side.

“Just watch” He murmured into his ear. “There’s no way that chick can hit any of Jellal's pitches. There's a reason they call him “Mystogan”

“Ready?” Erza asked, knocking her bat on the ground around the base, swinging it once more in preparation. Jellal narrowed his eyes, tossing the ball around his palm.

“Of course” 

Erza got in position with a firm nod, staring intently at the ball in her opponent's hand. Jellal tossed it up once glancing sideways at the girl. He inhaled a deep breath of cold air, closing his eyes as if he were meditating. Erza observed this keenly, slightly moving her hands up the bat.

Natsu smiled deviously, crossing his arms in victory. “That’s her first mistake.” He muttered to himself. “There’s no way she’ll be able to catch that ball.”

Jellal's eyes suddenly opened, a menacing glare aimed at his opponent who failed to flinch. He bent his knee getting into proper position, and expertly threw the ball. Erza followed the speed of the ball as it came hurling at her. She moved her hands down the bat as the ball approached closer. 

And she swung.

Successfully hitting the ball right past an unsuspecting Natsu’s head. The boy shrieked, crouching down in terror as he watched the ball disappear into the field outside of the fence. He stared at the distance in shock, his body unmoving for several minutes. The air was tense. Jellal stared at the red-head with wide eyes, shakily removing the glove from his left hand. He dropped it on the ground, the sound echoing through the silence. Natsu lifted his head, gazing in terror at the girl who came so close to ending his life.

“Y-you” He stuttered. “I…”

“Never underestimate anyone” The man who Mira had earlier called ‘coach’ scolded, walking over to the boy with a stride. He scanned the shocked faces of his new members with purpose. “That is the easiest way to lose a game” 

“Once we assign positions, run 3 laps around the field.”

“Hold up” Gajeel held his hand up in defiance. “Crazy chick over here may be good, but there's no way I’m playing on a team with girls”

“There are no rules against girls joining a team” Mira stood up, brushing off her knees.

“Because none have ever tried!” Droy cried. Jet nodded his head in agreement.

“We’d be the laughing stock of the season!”

“I’m down” Natsu sent Erza a wide grin. “Sorry I underestimated ya, I won't be making that mistake anytime soon.”

“I suppose having her on the team wouldn't be so bad” Jellal agreed.

“Wait,” Gray shook his head, staring at the two like they’ve grown two heads. “You’re... actually okay with this!?”

Loke shook his wild mane of hair. “Gray is right, woman should be cheering me on from the sidelines. There's no room for such delicacies on the field.”  
“Yeah, I'm still not convinced the other two are capable enough.” Said Gajeel. “That read-head chick has been scary from the beginning. But the bunny hid behind her like a coward.” He frowned at the blond. “I ain’t playing on a team with cowards” 

“Another demonstration would probably do the trick.” Levy glanced sneakily at Mira, hidden meaning behind her words.

“Let me introduce myself” Lucy stepped up confidently, walking her way over to the backpack behind her in cocky strides. She pulled out a glove, hitting it with her other fist a few times. She turned around again, the golden locks on her head flowing elegantly behind her in the breeze. From here she looked so fragile and defenseless, but Levy and Erza knew. They knew that was just a tactic.

“My name is Lucy” She set her eyes on Natsu, marching up to him with hard determination. She held a fist out to him, bumping it on his chest and locking unto his eyes. “You will be my opponent.”

“You don’t even know my position-”

“Pitcher from what it looks like” Lucy interrupted. “Your arm muscles seem much more defined than the other boys here. Kind of like that blue-haired boy who pitched to Erza. Other than that it's just a gut feeling” She shrugged. 

Natsu smiled toothily, bending down so their noses touched. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, amusement dancing in his own. She ogled him back with fiery conviction. This girl was…

“Interesting” He purred. “Let’s see what you got”

They separated, walking towards different spots. Lucy placed herself behind home base and Natsu stood on the pitcher's mound.

“I’ll warn you” He yelled from his position on the field. “No ordinary person has ever been able to catch my pitches.” His eyes quickly darted to his childhood friend before gazing back at the girl. 

“Luce, was it?” He tossed the ball up and down, just as Jellal had. The blond rolled her eyes, squatting down in preparation for his pitch. “Less talking” She grunted. “More pitching.”

The smirk Natsu sent her way almost knocked her flat on her back. There was no way he was that attractive. Lucy pushed those childish thoughts to the back of her mind focusing solely on where and when her opponent was going to throw the ball. 

“If you say so”

He didn’t even wait, throwing the ball with a great amount of force. Maybe it was just a hallucination but it looked so much like a comet hurling straight at her. Even going so far as to have a line of fire trailing behind its soft like exterior. A pitch that would have knocked an amateur out for sure. And it was headed… center-right. Lucy grinned. 

Perfect.

Her arm darted out beside her, catching the ball without so much as a flinch. Again the field was quiet, all except for her friends’ enthusiastic cheers. She saw Natsu chuckle proudly and she kindly smiled back. She took hold of the ball, rolling it around her hand. It was warm… maybe she hadn’t imagined it. Being on a team with him could be fun.

“Again” She demanded, tossing the ball back to him. So he did, again throwing it with no hesitation. This time aiming for… top middle. She threw her arm above her head, trapping the ball within her glove while sending the boy a confident smirk. He stayed on the pitcher's mound, staring back at the blond with heated eyes. 

“Hot” He muttered to himself.

“Wow” Gray awkwardly cleared his throat, turning away from their… Captivating interaction. Really, if he could burn his eyes out with one of Natsu’s pitches, he would. “Natsu looks like he’s having fun” he nudged Loke.

The boy beside his stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed, flexing his hands to cope with his sudden spark of jealousy. “I can’t believe it,” He whispered. “Natsu was able to get to her before I could”

“H-hey Loke… everything okay?” 

“I can’t lose” The boy's eyes were set with determination as he turned his body towards the short blue-haired beauty. As he opened his mouth to speak she eyed him with little interest.

“You seem boring,” the girl deadpanned, looking around boredly. “You though” her finger pointed towards Gajeel. He grinned, ready to take on any challenge she threw at him.

“Gihi, you’ll regret choosing me-”

“Not you” She waved him off. “You” her finger landed on a startled Jet. She beamed at the boy. “Me and you, let’s race!”

Jet sent a smile back at her, brimming with newfound determination. “Your on!- uh…”

“Levy” She finished.

Gejeel watched this whole interaction. Witnessed how she completely dominated Jet in running a lap around the field. And set his red eyes on their interlocked hands and they congratulated the other.

He was seething with rage. 

There was no way she chose that lame-ass speedy boy over him! No way in hell!

“Shrimp” He growled, a crooked smile set on his face and a murderous aura surrounding his body. He cracked his knuckles threateningly and looked about ready to kill.

“G-gajeel!” Gray’s eyes darted between Loke and Gajeel, backing away slowly as they ground their teeth in unison. What was happening!?

“JET!”

“NATSU”

The coach looked on at the lively field, his smile unfaltering. These children were rowdy, they were extremely destructive, and they could be very easily underestimated. A team with people so different from each other, ones with clashing personalities had no chance of working their way up to the championships, no less winning simple practice games. This was… perfect.

Because despite what they may seem like, the eyes can be very deceiving. Makarov glanced up at his assistant sharing a small knowing look. This was just the beginning. The kids running around his field showed so much promise. Jiemma had better watch his back.

Fairy tail was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe


End file.
